


Good Morning, Good Afternoon

by Aria_Breuer, Frodo the Poet (Aria_Breuer)



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: 2018, Birthday Party, Family, Friendship, Gen, Happy Hobbit Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 14:11:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16064777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Breuer/pseuds/Aria_Breuer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Breuer/pseuds/Frodo%20the%20Poet
Summary: Drabble 1:Bilbo meets some unexpected company with Gandalf and the Dwarves, finding adventures are not exactly what he had in mind.Drabble 2:Frodo reclines on his bench, enjoying the mid-afternoon sunlight. He smiled, hardly expecting Sam to work in the garden before Frodo and Bilbo's birthday party.Happy Hobbit Day, 2018!





	Good Morning, Good Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimers:** I do not own _The Hobbit_ and _The Lord of the Rings_. They belong to J.R.R. Tolkien.
> 
> *.*.*
> 
> This is one of my over two hundred word drabbles set that I lost, due to taking it down the first time and not keeping a copy for myself. So, as a result, I had to rewrite it. And I’m basing it off the movies, instead of just the books. Enjoy. :)

**A Most Unexpected Company**

**_Word Count:_ ** **114**

The last thing Bilbo Baggins expected was the wizard Gandalf the Grey, showing up at his doorstep, saying “Good Morning” to him, in the strangest manner. Well, Bilbo wouldn’t have it! He wanted to keep the peace between himself and his neighbors. There was no way he was going on an adventure!

So, why were there a bunch of dwarves in his house? Balin the troll, Bofur the comedic… it just kept going on and on for hours! Bilbo didn’t want to go on an adventure! And yet, here he was, ready to take one.

Well, he hoped his handkerchief was safe at home. That is if he got back home safe and sound.

~o~

**Party Preparations**

**_Word Count:_ ** **158**

Frodo sat outside Bag End, reclining on his wooden bench. He wanted to savor this moment, while he still could. He hoped Bilbo had something special planned for their birthday party, but what?

“Mr. Frodo, how are you doing?” Sam ran up to him. He was covered in soil, thanks to harvesting fresh vegetables and fruit from Bag End’s garden.

Frodo smiled, glad to see Sam got some work done. “I’m fine, Sam.” He sighed, taking in the mid-afternoon air. “My birthday’s today. I’m turning thirty-three years old. I’m coming of age.” He looked at Sam, curiously, “You are coming to the party, right?”

“I wouldn’t miss it!” Sam said, cleaning off his trowel. “In fact, I should get going. I’ll see you there!” He ran off without another word to his master.

Frodo smiled, glad to have a friend like Sam to celebrate his and his uncle’s birthday. It made the day go by a lot faster.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
